


【英真】擦枪不走火

by A_LongJourney



Series: 海港城风云 [1]
Category: Black and White: The Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slightly Violence, person death alarm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_LongJourney/pseuds/A_LongJourney
Summary: 海港城危机再临，山雨欲来，擦枪走火，一场危险游戏的开端。





	【英真】擦枪不走火

擦枪不走火

海港城，1300平方公里，720万人口，灯红酒绿，车水马龙，从未有过一个绝对意义上的静夜。  
至少对于身为警察的陈真和吴英雄来说是这样的。

红蓝的警灯交替闪烁着，映在陈真帅气而冷峻的脸上，他左边脸上有块淤青，刚起来的，在白皙的肤色下格外明显。白色的警车保险杠上擦了一道黑，歪斜着停在路边，前面不远处，一辆金杯面包，车屁股后面趴着一个人，血泊正从他的身下蔓延开来。  
陈真拿手背抹了一下嘴角，碰到淤青，疼的嘶了一声。牙齿撞上了嘴唇，刮破一块皮，他呸一声，把带血的唾沫吐到一边。

吴英雄从驾驶位打开车门下来，走到陈真身边，他微弓着背，身体肌肉紧绷着，攥紧了拳头。  
陈真看都没看他一眼，收了枪到皮套里，掏出警用对讲机，汇报坐标：“东区分局陈真，松山北路18号附近，A3街区，追击目标并已确认并击毙，完毕。”  
他出枪向来果断，一击毙命。子弹正中目标后脑，半个脑壳飞出去，脑浆红红白白，当警察的视力5.0，他们都看见了，基本没有上前检查的必要。  
吴英雄攥紧了拳头，牙齿咬的咯咯响，却也是忍了，深吸口气，掏出终端跟局里汇报情况。  
“南区分局吴英雄，和东区陈真一道执行抓捕，请派法医和特勤小组到现场来，完毕。”  
放下对讲机，吴英雄扳住了陈真的肩膀。  
“喂，我们谈谈。”

陈真的身体条件反射僵硬了一下，随即又放松，吴英雄的逼近让他本能的紧张——毕竟这家伙刚刚在车上，猝不及防就给了他一拳。陈真脑子反应快，身体反应却赶不上格斗冠军出身的吴英雄，只来得及咬紧后槽牙，就被打得一下偏过头去。  
彼时他枪口的硝烟还没散尽，火药黑灰色的颗粒喷洒出来，留在他靛青色裤面和磨得发毛的袖口上，陈真抖抖精瘦的大腿，把颗粒抖下去，顺便一口吹散了枪口的硝烟。  
情势危急，他们咬在这个逃犯屁股后面横跨了小半个城市，多亏了吴英雄疯狗一般的车技才没被甩脱，到了松山北路，金杯大概是没油了，一个急刹停在路边，驾驶座上的人推开门跳下来往车后面猫，后腰鼓鼓的，八成有枪。  
他们的车冲过了头，吴英雄猛打方向盘，当即就在狭窄的城市道路上来了个梦幻般的掉头漂移，车身刮在防护栏上呲出了刺耳的声响，比指甲挠黑板还难听一万倍，好险没翻过去，七扭八拐歪了几歪才成功停在了路边。  
吴英雄虽然是开车的，但一圈下来，他也被甩的够呛。逃犯有枪，他拉了手刹掏枪，刚准备下车对峙，就听见“砰”的一声枪响从离他极近的距离传来。  
吴英雄着实吓了一跳，赶紧侧头去看。陈真坐在他右侧的副驾驶上淡淡看着窗外，就像欣赏夜色，顺便吹散了枪口的硝烟——不远处金杯后面那个逃犯，摇摇晃晃倒下去，手伸到一半，刚摸到裤腰，衣服都没来得及掀起来。

吴英雄说要谈，陈真当然不会拒绝，他僵了一下，随即就恢复了那副吊儿郎当的样子，嘴角甚至勾起了一丝弧度，从容一笑，说：“好，你说呗。”  
吴英雄看着他嬉皮笑脸，一股无名火就从心里冒起来，几乎是训斥地说：“你怎么这么草率就击毙他？就算他是个逃犯，可他也是条生命。”  
陈真低着头，掀起一点眼皮，看见他紧绷的脸，和咬紧的下颌，笑了，心说，愣子。  
吴英雄神色很严肃，语调铿锵有力，和他在宣传片上一样。他注视着陈真，眼里闪烁着火光，那里面有愤怒，震惊，还有一丝至今未反应过来的复杂。  
夜晚使人危险，他这位搭档尤甚——甚至一直到今天，吴英雄都说不清楚他是怎么和陈真成为固定的搭档的，和他这位搭档是怎么出现在他身边的。  
陈真比他高半个头，半长的刘海垂下来，挡住了他额头和半边眼睛。黑夜中昏暗的路灯和闪烁的警笛下，他似乎看不清他的表情，唯一闪烁在他眼前的，是陈真吹散硝烟时的那个表情——空茫而随意，一望无际的开阔又一无所有的空旷——那是漠然，那是冷酷，那是绝对的理性，那是生死的寂寥。

陈真从来只判断当下该不该开枪，而不判断应不应该开枪，这多一分思考对于他精密的大脑来说根本不是负担，但他永远只做出最精准的决定。

吴英雄喋喋不休，而陈真态度良好，洗耳恭听。

“他只想摆脱我们——高建勇身上有枪，可我们一路追他，逃到了现在他才拿出来，这足以证明他的本意不是想要伤人——如果不是你击毙了他，他本可以有第二次做人的机会的！”  
陈真手抄在兜里松垮着站着，百无聊赖，懒得去抹吴英雄溅他脸上的唾沫星子。他来回晃悠着，嘴角挂一点无奈的笑，瞅了一会儿吴英雄，却又把视线移开去。  
吴英雄的眼睛里冒火，那火燃得很旺，好像要把他烫伤，却又让他忍不住靠近。  
他摸了颗烟点上，叼在嘴里吸了一口，星红在黑夜中闪烁，他把烟递给吴英雄。

这仿佛是无声的求饶，但不是请求他的宽恕，只是请他放过。

陈真没有丝毫悔过，甚至根本不以为错，吴英雄看见他这样子更来气了，冷哼一声直接拂了他的手，不接他的烟。陈真这时候倒是脾气好，也不生气，像原谅了一个任性的小孩，自顾自拿回来抽，滤嘴咬在齿间，咬得扁扁的，自己也和小孩咬吸管一样，乐此不疲。  
路灯投下的黑影在他身后晃悠着，烟气滤过的有些沙哑的嗓音，从他凉薄的唇间娓娓流出。  
“高建勇，男，38岁，未婚，2005年，因抢劫时故意伤人入狱，服刑三年零八个月，刑满出狱后参与帮派，2011年，因寻衅滋事被拘留15天，后被保释，2013年，因轮奸、故意伤害致人重伤、参与黑帮犯罪且为其中首要分子入狱，考虑到有供述同案犯情节，经减刑刑期十五年七个月，现在可能还要加上越狱，拒捕，袭警和盗窃枪支。”  
他看着吴英雄，一挑眉。  
“入狱之前他在松山北路这个街区住了有二十多年，对这里无比熟悉，这个街区算是他的心理安全区，你说他为什么选在这里掏枪？”  
他眉眼柔顺，不是挑衅，反而带点求饶的意味，仿佛在与他商量，试图说服他，也试图达成一个共识——“吴英雄，你说，这样的人，我要怎么给他第二次机会？”  
陈真烟瘾不小，说话间就把烟抽完了，他把烟蒂扔在脚底下碾磨，在一边转悠，等待着监狱方面特勤和法医过来，顺便也给自己理理思路，回去好做记录写报告，吴英雄看着他，冷眼旁观。  
陈真说的无一不是事实，从道理和逻辑上讲也一点毛病没有，只是这样的陈真让他无比陌生，却也无比熟悉——如果自己没有阻止他，他的前搭档徐达夫，恐怕也和刚刚的高建勇没有两样了。  
做了陈警官枪下鬼，不知道到了地府，是不是也值得荣幸。  
他心里满是冷意，说话也不由带上了讥讽，冷笑一声，说：“他再怎么罪大恶极，也应该交给法律去定他的罪，就算要判死刑，那也是法庭判他死刑，你没有权力剥夺他的机会，更没有权力剥夺他的人生。”  
他说话的时候，陈真站住了，不知道什么时候停下了他溜达的脚步。  
他脸上的笑容甚至还没来得及收敛，于是也就那么僵硬在脸上，透出一二分苦涩和嘲讽。  
陈真站在车跟前，大灯开着，在他身体一侧打上薄薄一层黄光。他看着吴英雄，看着吴英雄那张愤怒而冷然的侧脸，不由想到几个月前海港城大骚乱，他举枪瞄准了徐达夫，吴英雄猛打方向盘时候扭曲着的侧脸。  
那时候他忽然觉得，能被这个人当成搭档会是一件多么幸福的事。  
而他注定是前行路上一孤独旅人。  
只是不知道为什么，借了什么契机，他插足他的命运，步入他的旅途，终于成了他人生的一部分。  
可是吴英雄却说，失去搭档的感觉，你懂个屁。

是啊，他不懂。

搭档，朋友，理解，信任，这些字眼冰冷，他一个都不懂。  
东区分局陈真，没有搭档，不懂合作，不适合联合办案，神出鬼没，昼伏夜出，所有买卖，从来都只是他一个人赌命的生意。  
陈真突然有点心灰意懒，又有点恶向胆边生——他想放过吴英雄，也想报复吴英雄，更想问问吴英雄，什么样的人能成为你的搭档，而在他眼中，他陈真，又是什么样的人。  
他伸手摸向别在腰间的枪套，手肘一动，这动作自然瞒不过吴英雄的眼睛——吴英雄神色一凛，一个健步冲上来，直接就把他按倒在了警车白色的车盖上。  
“你要干什么！陈真！”  
陈真被他按在身下，几乎被死死钉在车盖上，吴英雄扑在他的身上，膝盖顶进了腿间，一手横在他胸口，另一只手攥紧了他的手肘，直捏的陈真右手脱力，胳膊像断了一样疼。  
然而陈真吃痛，发出一声闷哼，好险忍住了，躺在车盖上，带着笑意，就好像悠闲地躺在自己家床上，他凑近吴英雄，温热的吐息近乎贴在他的脸上。  
“你觉得我要干什么，吴警官？”  
吴英雄狐疑地看着他。  
陈真扭动了一下，说：“松手，疼死了。”  
吴英雄并没有松手，他仍压在陈真身上，陈真喊疼只是让他放松了一点力道，没有再死死掐着他肘关节。  
“陈真，不管你想干什么，你不要动。”吴英雄警告说。  
他的声音是冷的，但也没有那么冷了，带了点犹豫和不确定，反倒是横压在陈真胸口的那只胳膊，仿佛是因为自己的动摇而愧疚，为了坚定信念，又增加了施压的力度。  
陈真被他按在车盖上，呼吸不畅，开始还能支撑，后来变成了猛喘，仍然感觉呼吸不上来，胸口被压得泛疼。他肋骨上有老伤，之前追踪的另一个案件触及到了枯草计划，他及时上报，却没来得及阻止惨剧的发生——东区重案组发生爆炸的时候气浪将他掀翻，他断了三根肋骨，一根刺进了肺里，还有一枚杀伤性破片打穿了他的背。  
这种情况下，他不得不妥协，把手从腰附近移开，并开口安抚他过度紧张的搭档，也是他的情人——没错，吴英雄是他的搭档，工作上他们合作无间，生活上他们也一拍即合。  
他俩确定关系有一段时间了，陈真主动的。一次喝多了酒，他搂上了吴警官的脖子，两人顺理成章，你情我愿，滚到了一起。起来后陈真叉着腿，腰疼了好几天，吴英雄想亲亲他，给他揉揉，说我会对你好的，又十分尴尬地住了嘴，只说会对他负责的。  
负责就负责咯，你开心就好。  
陈真摊手，对着这样幼稚的吴英雄，表示还能怎么办，只好将就咯。

“咳、咳咳放松，吴英雄，”他喘着气，一边放松身体，一边努力抬头，用脸颊去蹭他的下颌。他整个人瘦得很，因此脸颊并不柔软，颧骨撞在吴英雄下颌上，有一点发疼，陈真皮肤光滑，还带点冰凉，在吴英雄脸上蹭啊蹭，他吐着气，贴在他耳边悄悄说：“……你放松点，我什么也不干。”  
吴英雄本能的觉得下身一紧。陈真滚烫的气息喷洒在他领口里，吴英雄看着他，终于放松了一点压在他胸口的力度。那个人黑色的瞳仁注视着他，在昏暗的路灯和警灯的闪烁下，闪烁而陆离。  
吴英雄也照样看着他，目光警惕，动摇，躲闪，好像他只是个假的影子，而离那个海港城的铁血大英雄相去甚远。  
他放下了心防，也没有放下心防，陈真的脸，他的气息，他喷吐在耳边的暧昧与放荡，他危险的瞳仁，与瞳孔深处黑沉沉的诱惑——或者说，他一直提防着陈真，却又从来不相信有一天他真的会站到对立面去。  
陈真被他这纠结的神情逗笑了，这人多数时候像个小孩，总把事情都写在脸上。他注视着吴英雄近在咫尺的脸，昏暗的光线在他脸上镀上一层金边，愈发衬得他一张脸棱角分明，仿佛涂上了橄榄油的金黄色雕像，英挺非凡，只可惜是个智障。  
“…你以为我想干什么？啊？”陈真看着吴英雄紧张的脸，终于低低笑起来，笑得喘不过来气，又咳起来。他脖子放松下去，后脑勺咚的一声就磕在车盖上。陈真嘶的一声，没顾上揉脑袋，右手从吴英雄手里挣脱出来，反而去呼噜他头发。  
他支起一边大腿，正压在吴警官两个腿中间胯下的位置，不轻不重压着，来回摩擦揉弄。吴英雄气息变了，狠狠瞪陈真一眼，俯下身去，咬住了猎物突出的喉结。  
在他凶狠的啃咬下，陈真也很快就有了反应，酥麻的感觉泛上来，从小腹里一直到脊柱，很快贯穿整个背部，陈真拉长了脖颈向后仰去，在吴英雄身下长长地喘息。  
眼下这境地十分尴尬，到底却变了味道——陈真还保持着摸枪的姿势，吴英雄也还是制服的姿势，四肢纠缠，身体却是诚实，丝毫不受思想控制的想要，烫得简直要烧起来——他们俩有日子没做过了，哪经得起这种撩拨。  
于是陈真又笑起来，表情舒展，似乎特别舒心。他一边给身上的人顺毛，一边伸了手去够枪套。明星警员、格斗冠军的肌肉又在一瞬间绷紧，吴英雄偏高的体温透过薄薄两层衬衫的布料渗过来，滚烫。  
陈真摸到了枪，啪一声打开皮套的扣子，轻而易举拎出来，他手指修长，套在扳机和护弓中间的圆圈里面转了一圈，握着枪管那头，拿握柄轻轻捅了捅吴英雄的腰。  
吴英雄皱眉，陈真脑回路异常，没人跟得上，他不知道他又想干什么，就问：“你干什么？”  
陈真磕了下他手肘，示意他抬手，接着就握着枪口，把枪握柄塞进了他手里。  
他牵着吴英雄的手，扣在扳机上，一路向上，直顶到了自己额头。  
“看着我。”陈真说。认真，且不容置疑。  
他脸上有情欲，嘴角有淤青，头发散乱，额角一层薄汗，但当这个人目光如炬，严肃，不肯顽皮、不肯轻佻的时候，谁都无法拒绝他的命令。  
吴英雄看着他，陈真目光坚定，将他牢牢捕捉。  
他却有些目光忽闪着，几乎控制不住要移向别处。  
他把枪顶在陈真脑门上。  
即使没有陈真拉着他的手，要他这么做，也不过是只差这最后一步了。  
他看着陈真的脸，看着他凉薄而干裂的嘴唇，和眼底消不下去的青黑。  
这段时间他又瘦了。

陈真握住他的手，扳开了保险。刚刚开过的枪，枪口还留有火药的温度，烙在陈真皮肤上，吴英雄却觉得手心滚烫。  
“看着我，吴英雄。”陈真再次说。  
不是命令，他语调呢喃。甚至挂着一丝不着痕迹的微笑，还叫了吴英雄的名字。  
这调子太熟悉，就像那天在集装箱搭成的暗巷中，陈真拍拍他的肩膀，有些好笑，疲惫，疼痛，又神采飞扬。  
吴英雄，没有我，你可怎么办。  
吴英雄顺理成章，看向了他的眼睛。

陈真压着他的食指，微微用力，带着吴英雄的手指。扳机陷下去，一毫米，两毫米，触到了机簧沉重的触感，枪里沉甸甸是子弹，刚才只用掉了一发，只要稍一用力，旋转的灼热的子弹就立刻会打穿陈真的额头。  
吴英雄的手在抖，而陈真抓着他的手，很稳。  
“如果有一天，我站在了你的对立面，你下得了手么？”  
陈真贴着他耳朵说话，这时候还不忘引诱他，热气呼出来，湿润润喷在耳郭里，就像张开一团迷雾，涌进他大脑里。  
吴英雄瞳孔紧缩了一下，没有说话。  
他不会说，他真的是考虑过这种可能，也不会说，如果真有那一天，他就算真下不去手，也不得不逼着自己下手了。

吴警官盯着陈真，神色复杂。  
而始作俑者瞟了他一眼，似笑非笑。

他脖颈抬起一点，凑得更近了，瘦而突出的喉结鼓起，摩擦着另一个男人相同的部位，唇舌在他的颈部，伸出舌尖一点点舔。枪口顶在陈真脑门上，湿润而灼热的呼吸也打在另一个人皮肤上，他把着吴英雄的手，一起握住枪，沿着他直耸的鼻梁和柔顺的眉眼，一路下滑，犹带余温的枪口划过一道不明显的红痕，接着来到了唇边。  
陈真微张了嘴角，就着吴英雄颤抖的手，轻轻吻在他带着余温的枪口上。  
吴英雄脑子轰的一声炸了，差点手一抖把枪管戳到陈真脸上，胸中一股积压已久的热流，瞬间就从这缝隙里喷薄而出，很快燎成一片火海。  
他看着陈真，陈真低垂着眼。  
他没有正眼看他，只是掀起一边眼角，他伸出一点舌尖，碰触那钢铁的洞口，淡粉的一点，在准星里撩来撩去。陈真歪着头，从这个角度能看见他半边棱角分明的下颌，浅粉色的舌尖微微露出，在那小口处来回扫荡、舔吮，也偶尔多伸出一点儿，温柔地上下，来回舔弄着黑色的管身，和洞口火药的残骸。  
他动作暧昧而情欲，又仔细而慎重——他们的手指仍压下了一半扳机，稍微用力就可以激发——黑色颗粒沾染了他的唇角，那是残余的火药，不足胜利者品尝，却也不是沾染在败者脸上的脑浆。  
陈真的舌头灵活而柔软，从38毫米的小口径枪管里钻进去，一寸寸在管壁里洒扫，留下灵敏又隐秘的水痕，来回勾动着，反出不明显的光——那枪管刚开过枪，还带着热，那把枪刚杀过人，还沾着血——陈真脸上一点飞红，带着淤青，是疼出来的，是他打出来的，一条红痕不明显，从额头一路蜿蜒到颊边，枪顶出来的。  
“……陈真…”  
吴英雄眼神暗了，心中涌起了一阵躁动，那是不顾一切的、没有原则和自我的冲动，男人最原始的，对性的冲动。  
他感觉自己有什么地方不对劲，但又说不出来到底是哪里不对劲。陈真淤红的眼角在他心里烧起了一把火，也让他身体里，疯狂的长草——他拿鼓胀的胯下去顶陈真相同的地方，刚刚好，对方也硬着，紧贴着他身体，裤子的拉链磨蹭在一起，发出沙沙的声响。  
陈真眼神飘忽，含着半边枪口，拿眼神问他——去不去？

有便宜不占王八蛋。  
仿佛一瞬间的事，车停到了角落，他们把对方扒光。  
车内的空气粘稠到近乎停滞，他们等不及回家，甚至等不及找到一个像样的旅店，干脆在车上就地解决。  
吴英雄把陈真按在身下，杂乱无章的亲吻，陈真勾勾手指，放平了两边的座椅，好方便他们激战。  
“你是故意的，是不是？”  
吴英雄看着陈真那张沾染了情欲的满满是挑衅的脸，咬牙切齿。  
陈真笑了，勾起一边嘴角，笑得得意，笑得委屈，也笑得宠溺，见牙不见眼。他撇撇嘴，凑在吴英雄耳边，用气声说：“怎么，大英雄？都这时候了你还要忍？”

陈真长得太好，不管看多少次，吴英雄都会得出这样的结论。他似乎是最正统的帅哥长相，鼻梁高挺，剑眉星目，可眉眼加在一起，却显得莫名柔顺，让人心都化成一滩水。  
不过这不是他经常的样子，更多的时候，陈真笑起来，贱兮兮的十分欠揍，或者只有就地狠狠操他一顿才能解恨。  
吴英雄觉得好像哪里不对，又好像哪里都很对——陈真半埋怨半嫌弃地横他一眼，把刚刚被口水湿润的枪口顶到了他的脖子上擦干净，关上保险塞回皮套里，一边俯下身去，用牙齿解了他的裤链。  
“吴警官，动一动，你刚刚可是顶到我了。”

陈真这一下，解除了他武装，可也解放了农奴，吴英雄感觉下身一松，涨得发疼的兄弟就弹出来，暴露在微凉的空气里，噗一下打在陈真脸上。  
这可是实打实的打脸了。  
不过这档口，陈警官大概并不在意，他歪着头，拿一边眼睛瞟了吴英雄一眼，吴英雄居高临下，一柱擎天，就看见陈真嘴角露了一抹笑，偏过头去拿一边脸蹭上他硬挺的兄弟。  
吴英雄感觉浑身的汗毛都炸开了，陈真的脸光滑，还带点凉意，贴在他突起贲张的血脉上，上好的丝绸般柔滑，猫咪一样的摩擦。  
他好像不是很满意，于是皱了眉，微张开嘴，伸出一点儿舌尖轻轻舔了一口，才慢吞吞地张嘴含进去一个尖。全身的感觉仿佛集于一点，都汇集到陈真含在嘴里的那点地方，吴英雄攥着车门内侧的把手，才好险没弹起来戳陈真一脸——这位主可不是吃素的，命根子还在他嘴里，受制于人，怎样他都得陪着笑脸，等把人伺候爽了，那是不是想怎样就怎样。  
然而他面对的是东区这位陈警官，吴英雄多半是不能如愿。

陈真把性器的头部含在嘴里嘬吮，不着急吞吐，而是牙齿轻轻搔刮着器官敏感的尿道口和头部边缘的一圈突起，他舌尖柔软、灵活，在小孔边缘打转、不断刺探，略粗糙的舌苔用力，狠狠扫过头部的突起，让吴英雄一个激灵，大腿都跟着颤。  
吴英雄扯住了他的头发，本能的把陈真向下按，陈警官不满地啧了一声，用力吸了一口顶端的小孔，一股咸液涌出来，进到他嘴巴里，吴英雄闷哼一声，松掉手。  
陈真抬起头来看他，恶意亲吻了一下他胯下的兄弟，嘴唇离开柱身，拉出长长一条黏丝，透明的，挂在他瘦削的下巴上。  
吴英雄红着眼，陈真轻笑，拿手背抹抹嘴。  
“吴警官最近火气不小啊，火药味这么重。”  
吴英雄恨的牙痒痒，一把抓住陈真，说：“那你给它灭灭。”

陈真总说，你没我，不行，没我，你可怎么办——他最看不得陈真这一副贱兮兮的样子，开始是欠揍，现在是他妈欠操——吴英雄一把捞起快要滑到下面去的陈真，堵上嘴亲了个够本，手隔了衬衫在他身上乱摸，微咸的味道在他们嘴里交换，扩散，吴英雄想，是有点火大。  
搏击冠军松开他喘的像狗的搭档，趁其不备，顺着后腰就把手伸进了他的内裤。  
陈真最近瘦的有点厉害，可能是案子太忙，又或许他发现了什么新的线索。腰带扣到了最后一个扣，也就能把裤子勉强挂在胯上，他伸手进去，轻轻松松就摸到了结实两片臀肉，和隐藏在中间的微微翕张的秘穴。  
手伸到这时还有余裕，吴英雄索性继续向前摸，从后面穿过会阴，捞住他鼓胀的性器，狠狠揉搓了一会。陈真猛地一下没防备，晕乎乎被揉的直哼哼，大腿本能地夹紧，膝盖一软半趴在吴英雄身上。  
他喘着气，软软的，骂他：“你大爷的。”  
吴英雄才不管什么你大爷他大爷，眼前这位大爷让他马上要爆炸，他却还不得不尽心尽力好好伺候。  
还真他妈是大爷啊，凭什么。  
吴警官不干了。  
他折起陈真两条长腿，挎着膝窝一托，就把他半边身子都扛到了肩上，抱着胯拖到身前，然后急切地压下去，隔着衣服啃咬他胸口的旧伤疤，也追咬他修长而的脆弱的脖颈。  
陈真脚被他搭在肩上，踹到了车顶上，挂着的资料和片子哗啦啦掉下来几张，他急起来，够起半边身子：“鞋、鞋！”  
吴英雄依言给他脱了鞋，陈真又说：“还有袜子。”  
吴英雄犹豫：“还是别了吧？你等会儿不干活了？”  
陈真：“干你大爷。”  
话音没落，就被吴英雄咬的啊的一声。

他胸口上伤疤还没完全长好，新肉粉嫩，裸露着，在唇舌和衣料粗糙的摩擦下几乎贡献出他全身的敏感，吴英雄当然知道，他故意的，很快就让陈真在他身下不耐地扭动起来。  
“你慢点，”陈真很久没做过了，有点适应不了这样的节奏，火一股一股往上冒，冲的他天灵盖都发懵。陈真推推压在他身上的吴英雄，“我上不来气了。”  
吴英雄停了一下，他没有答话，而借着车窗外的微光观察陈真。  
陈真这人，说话亦真亦假，半真半假，被他坑了无数次后吴英雄终于知道要长个心眼了。他知道陈真身上有旧伤，还挺严重，容易血压不稳，但看他现在的样子，脸色不错，眼神清醒，还能说出来话，就知道多半是诓他的了。  
因此吴英雄丝毫没有体量他的紧张，而是在陈真的紧绷的低喘中解了他的皮带拉开了他的裤链，把手伸进去，安抚性地碰触他挺立充血的性器，又继续向后，寻到那处温暖的褶皱，然后粗暴地，直接捅进去一根手指。  
“你大爷的吴、英、雄，你这是要我的命吗、呃——！”  
突然的进入让陈真的身体骤然绷紧了，难受地发出断断续续的喘息。  
吴英雄没有理他，只是顺势弯曲手指，在他的绷紧了的体内抠动。他指甲不算长，但是娇嫩的内壁也经不起这样的对待，异物入侵的感觉如此明显，逼得陈真当下就咽回去了一半话。  
他有心要让陈真失控，甚至可以说，今天的事陈真激怒了他，他有心要折磨他，打击报复，有心要让他认错。  
但这是不可能的。  
吴英雄太清楚，他可以怎么折磨这个人，伤害他，让他疼，在床上操到他痛哭流涕，不省人事，但要想让陈真低头认错，那恐怕比再制止一次枯草计划还难。

车上没备润滑剂，但撩拨到这时候，怎么能就这么算了，陈真只好尽量放松身体，适应异物的入侵。  
感到穴道有一丝放松，吴英雄毫不客气，另一根手指在穴口边缘摸索，不多时便把这根也硬捅进去了。两根手指在里头搅动抠摸，穴道里干燥生涩，还是紧得不行，丝毫施展不开。  
这一番折腾下来，陈真脸都白了，也不骂了，咬紧了下唇一声不吭，只努力放松身体，尽量承受来自后面的侵犯。异物扩张带来的不仅仅是饱胀感，甚至还有轻微的撕裂感，他在吴英雄身下难受地扭动着——要是因为这种事负伤，那陈警官那点脸，恐怕是没法要了。  
陈真难受，吴英雄也不好过——陈真躺在他下边，裤子扒到一半，衬衫下摆掀开来，露出白花花半个屁股和一节精瘦的腰身，扫一眼就够他爆炸。吴英雄下体涨得难受，简直想要立刻长驱直入化身打桩机，另一方面，心里又气不过，不想陈真这么好过，于是又动作粗暴，带点刁难折磨的意味。  
他们原先不认识，互看不顺眼，后来成搭档，感情什么时候变质的，谁也不知道。陈真战斗力要差他一截，后来吴英雄也就渐渐养成了随时关注搭档状态的习惯——听见陈真压着喘，开始深呼吸，他就知道已经不对了。  
陈真这家伙平时很能忍，别人都得躺平了的重伤，他愣是带着伤，跟自己跑了半个海港城，枪战巷战近身肉搏，徒手爬了几百层，没事人一样。他对别人狠，对自己更狠，新伤旧伤，淋雨加上伤情反复，差点把命送了，估计要不是惦记着吴英雄还没赔他车，早就另一只脚也踩阎王爷那儿回不来了。  
此刻吴英雄听见陈真绵长深邃的呼吸声，心跟着就颤了一下，空出另一只手，摸了一把陈真前边的兄弟，果然萎了。  
他小心地抽出手指，皱着眉头，说：“不行，太紧了。”

陈真暂时得了解脱，躺在那像条死鱼，放开了喘气。  
听见吴英雄这话，噗呲笑了，问：“不玩啦？”  
吴英雄深深看他一眼，说：“不玩了。”大有撂挑子不干的气魄。  
吴警官这一下子跟小孩赌气一样，陈真笑得直发抖，眼睛眯起来，露出一口白牙，拉住他的手，就往自己后面带，一边问他：“你气真消啦？”  
吴英雄气鼓鼓，反手扣住他手腕就扯开陈真的手，把他整个往后推了推，低头，一口就含住陈真还耷拉着的兄弟，含在嘴里嘬着舔吮起来。  
“诶诶诶！诶！”  
陈真没防备，突然被他温暖的口腔含住，“诶”了好半天，也没说出一句人话，不知道是吓一跳开始乱叫唤，还是爽的遭不住。  
空气迅速升温，色情，躁动，身体里面点着了一把火，烧得手心脚心滚烫，脚趾都蜷缩，陈真本能地曲起了腿，膝盖耸动，夹在吴英雄正上下起伏的耳侧。他去抓吴英雄的头，吴英雄一头板寸，太短，连根毛都没捞着，于是他伸长了手，够到了他衬衫的领子。  
吴英雄松嘴，不满，问：“你干什么？”  
陈真的好兄弟立正敬礼，此时正对着车顶一排嫌疑人的照片。他被舔得腰都软了，手指头也酥麻，并不怎么走心，勾住吴英雄的领子往上提提。  
“你上来点，侧过去。”  
他侧身让出一片位置，吴英雄不明所以，顺势躺下了。  
陈真手长脚长，可谓是挣扎着在这狭小的空间里掉了个个儿，把头换到那边，其间在手刹上撞了脑袋，疼得轻轻哎哟了一声，吴英雄想起来看他怎么了，被他大脚丫子往胸口一踩，一脚摁下去。  
“你就不能老实躺着吗？”  
陈真麻溜地把裤子踹到一边，一脸嫌弃。  
“干票大的，来不来？”  
话音刚落，他把住吴英雄的大宝贝，一口含了进去。  
“陈真！你——！”  
吴英雄吓一大跳，声都变了。陈真把他阴茎含在嘴里吞吐了一会，才腾出嘴来，干脆在吴英雄身边抻展。  
“你什么你，快点。”

到这份上，吴警官再正直，也不得不意会了。陈真下半身都是光的，除了刚才两只袜子，吴英雄犹豫着没给脱，也就一直穿在脚上，黑色的男士半筒袜包裹在他小腿上，更显得脚踝纤细，跟腱修长，特别色情。吴英雄顺着他的腿，一路摸上去，滑溜溜，才摸到胯骨，就感觉自己又硬了一圈。  
这待遇可是非常不常见——他们在车上做的时候不少，可谓经验娴熟，但陈真很少这么光棍，脱得这么彻底，仿佛是咬定了肯定没人打扰。  
吴英雄一边玩那两条长腿，一边注意到陈真胯下的两个囊袋，鼓鼓的就垂在他脸颊旁边，忍不住一口就含进去。陈真哼了一声，向后退了退，被他抓住屁股一把按住，嘬在嘴里，像含了两个果冻，在嘴里滑不溜丢，又像含了像个肉丸，弹性而饱满，吴英雄忍不住拿牙齿轻轻去咬。

男人都是感觉动物，陈真感觉上来了，当然也没忘照顾一下搭档的感受，他先是把嘴里的家伙拿出来，上上下下仔细舔了一遍，待到口水湿滑，把那根肉棒全根打湿以后，深吸一口气，就把吴英雄粗胀着的性器一口吞到了底部。阴茎粗壮的头部顶着他喉咙口，陈真有点犯恶心，适应了两秒，接连着就是一串吞咽，食道紧张的管壁压迫着器官敏感的头部，吴英雄忍不住挺腰，顺着他吞咽的频率撞击，陈真也进退，吞吐着配合他的攻势。  
吴英雄怎么会放过他的搭档，玩弄两个睾丸并不能使他满足，他早就伏在陈真胯下，把他挺立着的下体来回吞吐，额头撞上了他突出的胯骨，吴英雄不为所动，舌尖在那个微微张开的小眼里面拼命搜刮，一只手也伸到他后面，试探着挤进那个火热的小穴，在里面无章法地抠挖。  
穴道里面有了点湿意，身体的反应是诚实的，陈真闷闷地哼一声，加快了速度，他把吴英雄的擎天一柱吐出来一半，一边在嘴里含吞，一边用一手在根部快速地撸动，牙尖磕着敏感的头部，故意在突出的铃口搔刮啃咬，吴英雄一个激灵，被他搞得又痛又爽，比赛一样也加快了在他体内摸索的手指。  
格斗冠军的手指上有薄薄的茧子，没有进入太深，只在柔软的内壁上四处摸索揉按，手指一勾，陈真的身体僵了一下，吴英雄立马反应过来自己找对了地方，干脆就咬紧不放了，贴在那一点上研磨点按，嘴上也不留情，含着陈真的兄弟大力吮吸，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
陈真腰都在抖，小肚子里像是燃起了一团火，麻痒麻痒的感觉窜上来，上头，也淹没了五脏六腑，他抖得像风里头的一片树叶，浸泡在欲望的海洋里，手脚都发热，吴英雄狂风骤雨，很有他抓人时的风格，逮住了就不放一通猛攻，前后夹击下，陈真根本没机会反抗，哼唧了几声就阵地失守，彻底丢在吴英雄嘴里。  
而吴英雄也几乎在同时喷发在他嘴里，陈真脑袋晕乎乎，一个措手不及没来得躲，被射了一嘴，差点呛着。

他躺在那软软地喘气，愣了好半天，才反应过来松开嘴，把嘴里浓稠的液体吐到掌心里，刚高潮后整个人都是懒的，车没开窗，捂出他一头汗，吴英雄的手指头还在他身体里插着，陈真把额头上被汗黏住的头发往上撩撩，拿胳膊肘捅他，揶揄他：“你怎么这么多？平时都没自己撸撸？”  
吴英雄老脸一红，论脸皮厚度他向来是比不上东区分局陈警官，心说你自己心里没点逼数吗，也不吭声，手指抽出来，把住陈真的胯，直接把他翻了个面趴在身下，自己欺身压上去，手指头轻车熟路摸过去，润滑就地取材，轻而易举就插进去两个指头节。  
陈真嘴贱不饶人，这个时候还要锲而不舍，摊开自己掌心问他：“够吗？不够这里还有。”  
吴英雄把又硬起来的性器戳在他屁股上，瓮声瓮气，说：“闭嘴，要么我直接干你。”

接下来就变得好办多了，扩张充分，润滑液有了，火热而坚硬的性器顶进去，直直戳到敏感点上，陈真被他按在座位上干，浑身软成一滩水，爽的说不出话来只能哼唧，随即又嫌压在身上的吴英雄太重。吴英雄搂着腰把他弄起来，让他在后座靠背上趴好，扶着他的腰从背后干他。  
吴英雄蝉联三届警界搏击冠军，体力超常，臂力也不是盖的，拉开陈真一边膝盖架在胳膊上，瞬间进到了前所未有的深度，陈真呻吟一声，长长吐出一口气，吴英雄靠在他耳边用气声问他：“疼了？”  
陈真喘半天，迷离着双眼，答：“爽了。”  
他发丝凌乱，额头见汗，暗光之下眼睛渐渐适应了，于是就看见他颧骨上的淤青和喉结上不轻不重一串吻痕。陈真扒着靠背，腰都爽到塌下去了，一脸慵懒餍足，活像吃饱了的大猫，调情不过瘾，伸手拍拍吴英雄的屁股，催他。  
“动啊。”  
吴英雄好气又好笑，猛然挺进去，不知道是不是陈真错觉，他胯下性器再度胀大了一圈，饱胀感和酸痛感同时从后面传来，进进出出，又每一下都顶在要命的地方上，顶得他说不出话来，只能细碎从嘴里发出些呻吟。  
陈真扒紧了靠背皮质的表面，也抓进了吴英雄的裤子，这下才反应过来，自己已经脱得半光，屁股和大腿全露在外面，吴英雄倒好，衣冠禽兽，连裤子都没脱就干得这么起劲，忍不住跟他抬杠：“你说你，是不是，禽兽，吴英雄——”  
“我怎么了——”吴英雄一边顶他要命的那点，另一只手伸到前边，去照顾他精神抖擞的下体。  
陈真被捉住了要害，忍不住闷哼一声，还偏要继续说：“——你看看你，大大的坏，嗯，裤子，都没脱，啊——”  
吴英雄喘着气，一边用一轮更快更狠的撞击送陈警官上天，一边安抚地亲亲他后颈。  
“没事，反正你脸皮够厚。”  
“吴、吴英雄、啊、我去你大爷的——呃！”

什么锅配什么盖，脸皮城墙厚，钢炮配禽兽。  
今夜的海港城依旧难以平静，警灯闪烁下，封锁线内的小角落里，一辆没有涂装的警用车辆停在那里，摇摇晃晃。  
不远处就是现场，特勤和法医把逃犯尸体抬上车，痕检科和稽查人员忙着做记录，两个正主却不知道又跑到了哪去。  
蓝西英摘掉手套，瞥了一眼角落里那辆摇晃着的白色轿车，感到非常的心累。  
现场人员没人发现，她当然也不会去戳破，小绿跟车，留下做收尾工作，见她在这儿，过来打个招呼寒暄几句，悄悄凑在耳边问：“西英姐，英雄哥和陈警官，是不是……？”  
小绿没发现那辆车，但对他俩关系的嗅觉却是敏锐的，女人的直觉永远不可小觑，蓝西英没有否认，抱着看戏的心态，轻轻嗯了一声。  
小绿掩口低低惊呼了一声，又问：“现在多元成家法案已经通过了，他们到底什么时候打算结婚啊？”  
蓝西英在心里对那辆车和车里没羞没臊的两人翻了个白眼，说：“去问你英雄哥好了。”

“啊？这怎么好意思问啊？”  
蓝西英拿余光瞄一眼还在晃动的车子，轻描淡写。  
“问问他，打算什么时候向陈警官求婚喽。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 终于，有空搞了AO3账号，以及把车链接补上了，虽然坑早就凉了，大家吃好喝好！


End file.
